1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a finger tip ornament and more particularly to a finger tip ornament which carries a gem or gems to render the finger tip attractive, and which can be easily attached to and removed from the finger tips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fingernail polish has been applied to fingernails in attractive colors to make the finger tips look beautiful. However, nail polish has the drawbacks that much time is needed to apply same to fingernails and also allow it to dry; and a polish remover or solvent has to be used to wash off the polish material applied.
Another finger tip ornament consists of a nail decorative film (commercially known as "Tip-Top") which is pasted on fingernails. This "Tip-Top" ornament has the disadvantage that the film must be cut into an outline conforming to the shape of fingernails.